


Mine

by orphan_account



Series: Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dominant Orson Krennic, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, POV Third Person Omniscient, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rogue One Kink Meme, Submissive Bodhi Rook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bodhi didn't make it from Eadu and Krennic has just lost his most valuable asset. It doesn't take the Director long to...situate things for himself and poor Bodhi Rook.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rogue One Kink Meme Fill
> 
> NSFW Warning: I don't condone any of Krennic's actions. Please read responsibly.

Bodhi feels his feet slipping as Cassian tells him to leave.  _No! I can't die here...I made Galen a promise!_

But fate didn't seem to care. The rain pounds down around him, and one particularly muddy area finally trips him and he finds himself holding on to a slippery ledge for dear life. 

He doesn't remember the fall. 

He doesn't remember the Deathtroopers at the bottom of the canyon find him.

He doesn't remember shivering in Orson's ship. 

 

When his eyes open after what seems like centuries, his insides twist with horror at the sight of Orson and his meticulously organized desk. 

 

...

 

Krennic sips at his tea. 

He doesn't react when Rook's unconscious body was suddenly very awake. He acts as if Rook isn't there. It isn't until Rook whines his name and begs to be released from his bonds does Krennic finally acknowledge his existence. 

"Bodhi," Krennic says, not unkindly, but all silk and plastic. Rook knows from Erso never to trust Krennic. "It's a miracle my Deathtroopers found you. You've been in a bacta tank for quite some time, and I'm happy you're finally awake." 

"What do you want from me," Rook says. He wants to argue. To fight. But he's not in much of a position to do either. Rook looks down to see himself strapped down to Krennic's bed and he has a headache that's like to kill him if he engages the Director. 

"I don't want anything from you," Krennic replies. His tone doesn't chance and Rook is afraid. "I have some bad news for you, though."

Rook breaks away from Krennic's gaze and looks at the ceiling in anticipation. He nods slowly, bracing himself.

"Galen's dead." That did it. That was enough to jolt the pilot into an anger and shock he didn't know he could possibly feel. He could feel hot tears rushing to his eyes, but he forces them back down and keeps his eyes squeezed shut.

"You bastard," Rook chokes, ignoring the lewd smile growing on Krennic's mouth at the words. "He loved you!"

"Hardly," Krennic says and they both know it's the truth. He grabs the knife off the table and struts over to Rook. Rook squirms but Krennic hushes him. "Whether or not Galen loved me, he kept me well entertained." His knife stretches forwards to cut the straps off. Rook relaxes a little bit, but he can see what's going to happen. 

"I'm not your toy," Rook snarls. 

Krennic laughs as if it's the funniest joke in the galaxy. "It's not like you have much choice,  _Ensign_ Rook. However, you do have two choices at your disposal. Either you'll be mine to do with as I please...or I could hand you over to Tarkin or Thrawn, both of whom would love to tear you to pieces for betraying the Empire." Rook shivers at the manipulation. He doesn't want Krennic, but if half the stories about Tarkin and Thrawn were true, then he'd take Krennic a million times over. 

"Fine." 

Krennic smiles and basks in his sudden power.  _First I owned Galen. Now, his pawn is mine as well._

"Stand, strip, walk over, and kneel," Krennic commands, none of the persuasive, artificiality in his voice. It's as if the wolf became a lion. Rook obeys, a sickening taste in his mouth.  _So compliant. I'll enjoy breaking him._

Krennic crouches in front the now naked Bodhi Rook. Krennic brings a gloved hand to the pilot's neck and lifts his head so he can inspect his eyes. They're a shade of brown, darker than Erso's, but still brown and Krennic appreciates that. No matter what Erso thought about him or what Krennic thought about Erso, Krennic had always held a hint of true love for Erso. It'd be easier to imagine it was Erso kneeling there, not some pilot he was angry with. 

His gaze left Rook's eyes and settled on his chest. It was relatively hairless but for what looked like a black tree going down, pointing to his belly button. Krennic let his eyes trail further down to inspect the abdominal muscle. Rook was fit, exceptionally fit, but he lacked Krennic's distinct muscle. That was okay - Krennic would be controlling Rook's lifestyle from now on, and they could work on the muscle growth. 

His eyes trail further down once more, and when Rook realizes Krennic was staring at his cock a full body flinch shakes him. Krennic ignored the sudden motion and continued looking. Rook wasn't exactly small, but he was far from big. Eyeballing it, Krennic decided it was around six inches. That was too bad, but Krennic could work around it. 

"You betrayed the Empire," Krennic says. "You should have expected such punishment." 

"I-"

"If  _Galen_ told you it for the greater good, does it automatically make it 'the greater good'?" Krennic snaps, his impatience rising. Truth is, he was still angry at himself for letting Erso die. For all the anger he held in his bitter little heart, he didn't want Erso to die. Krennic loved him too much for that. It was almost a shame the pilot was paying for crimes committed by no one. 

Rook looks cowed and he shakes, but he stays in the kneeling position. He doesn't dare do anything otherwise, not with Krennic staring at him with so much fury in his bright blue eyes. 

Krennic just stands and stares at Rook for a very long time, and gives him a nod. Rook squeezes his eyes shut when he realizes what's expected of him. His hands slither upwards and fumble with the belt. He pulls the metal buckle away and he slides the white dress pants down revealing a cock he know won't fit in his mouth. Nine inches of cock stare him down, and with his face twisted into a scowl, Rook slides forwards and licks the tip of the cock hesitantly. 

Rook half expects Krennic to shove himself down his throat, but he doesn't. He just stands there like a very annoying and very still statue, watching intently as Rook kept licking at the head of Krennic's member. The gaze of the Director doesn't even waver when Rook takes more of it into his mouth.

Finally, Rook relaxes his larynx and loosens his throat and slides forwards in one swift motion, taking Krennic almost all the way to the base. Rook finds he's almost frustrated that Krennic doesn't react in the slightest. He keeps watching, his breathing stays steady, and he still doesn't move. Rook slides back to the tip and goes back down again, repeating the motion tens of times. 

After what seemed like hours, Krennic finally comes without warning, and the Director's arm lashes out and holds Rook's head steady as he blasts his load into the pilot's mouth. The taste is atrocious and Rook wants to throw up. 

"You've had your fill. Please leave me alone," Rook says, naive as always. Krennic snarls and backhands the pilot across the face. 

"You're done when I say you're done," Krennic says. Rook looks up, almost amazed at how face Krennic can transition between a snarl and a purr. But he can taste bile rising in his throat so he decides to just go back to kneeling and being silent.

"You're Galen's pilot," Krennic says as he steps around Rook and ends behind him. The pilot shivers but Krennic ignores it. He pushes him onto the floor, slowly, so Rook is lying flat on the floor, face down. "Did he ever do this to you?"

Rook gasps when Krennic slides a finger into his ass. He writhes underneath Krennic's grasp, but he doesn't dare do more than that. Krennic starts to slide the finger in and out, prepping his new toy. 

"No, we didn't," Rook manages when Krennic brings his left hand down onto his ass. Hard. The smack resounds across the room and Rook whimpers but not much else. He waits patiently as Krennic goes to slide a second finger in. Distantly, Rook wonders why Krennic is prepping him. If he's Krennic's property now, Krennic doesn't need to worry about his comfort. 

But he doesn't complain about that. He's almost thankful - he could do without that pain for now. More minutes pass by and neither of them can make a sense of them. Krennic slides a third finger in and Rook begins to make a low, keening sound. 

Krennic's thoughts, however, were elsewhere. He was remembering Erso and the way Erso always reacted to his fingers. Rook was almost a mirror of Erso in that way and Krennic appreciated that. 

Rook knows what's going to happen, and he doesn't struggle, but he can't help but hate the moan it forces out of him when Krennic sinks half of his length into Rook. Krennic doesn't want to hurt the pilot - not yet. But he does want him to feel this, pain and pleasure both. So he pulls almost all the way out, and sinks in again a little further. His cock licks Rook's prostate and another involuntary moan is jerked out of the pilot. 

Memories of Erso's smile laced with his sudden death forced tears into Krennic's eyes. He sobs ever so slightly when he's thrusting full speed now. Rook starts yelling with the pain and Krennic yells with him.  _Make all the noise you have to. The door is soundproof._

Krennic finishes first, his whole body relaxed from the previous orgasm. Rook comes shortly after when he feels the hot rush of Krennic's come fill him up. 

Both of them shaking, Krennic pulls out and stumbles away, his usual grace depleted and replaced with exhaustion. He fumbles his pants back on and walks back to his bed as if drunk. He sinks into the hard mattress and sleep took him almost immediately. Rook looked at the door and knew this might be his only chance at escape.

But where would he go?

The pilot crawled over to Krennic and slept on the floor beneath the bed and starts snoring. Krennic opens his weary eyes once more too see Rook there instead of escaped, and a sigh billows through his lungs. 

 

_You truly are mine._


End file.
